The Perfect Assassin
by Tigra and Loup
Summary: She was trained… to kill. She was skilled… to kill. She was licensed… to kill. She had precision and a good eye. She was the best… the best assassin Voldemort ever had… until she was to take care of Potter… until she met James Potter.
1. Prologue: The Plan

**The Perfect Assassin**

Summary:  She was trained… to kill.  She was skilled… to kill.  She was licensed… to kill.  She had precision and a good eye.  She was the best… the best assassin Voldemort ever had… until she was to take care of Potter… until she met James Potter.

            Disclaimer:  We only own what you do not recognize.

            A/N:  It was really freaky, one night I was thinking of a good Lily and James story and the next thing I knew I had the summary of this story ready.  I'm not sure where it's going, but it will end with Lily's death.  Hope you enjoy.

**Prologue – The Plan**

                        That was how it started- plain and simple.  He had merely taken the child right under everyone's nose.

            So he hadn't taken the child, but he had ordered it to be done.

*_Flashback*_

            "Malfoy, Snape, have you done what I have asked?" questioned a handsome man who was seated upon a throne.

            The blonde man nodded and bowed before he presented a bundle to the man.  "Of course, my Lord."

            "Very good, very good.  Snape?"  He turned his gaze to the dark haired man.

            "Yes my Lord?" Snape asked with a bow.

            "Did you perform the spells on this?" he asked as he held the bundle between both thumbs and fore fingers.

            "Of course, my Lord.  And you were right.  It was amazing power."

            "I was… right?" whispered the seated man.  "I am ALWAYS right, you incompetent fool.  You idiot."

            Snape gulped as Malfoy snickered.

            "Find something funny, Malfoy?"

            Malfoy quickly shook his head no.

            "Very well.  I have a present for the both of you.  _Crucio_!  _Crucio!"_

            The spells hit both men in the chest.  They fell to the floor in pain, screaming and withering.

            The man in the throne flicked his wand ending the curse as the bundle, which he had placed at his feet, screamed at the top of its miniature lungs.

            "Get that thing out of here!"

             The two gasping men nodded.  "Of course, Lord Voldemort."

            Snape quickly ran forward and picked up the bundle to take it out of the room.

            Voldemort asked the two men something just before they closed the door.

            "What's its name?"

            "Lillix, my Lord," answered Malfoy before he closed the door to prevent the things screaming from disturbing Voldemort.

            "Welcome Lillix Evans, welcome.  I have great things for you.  Great things indeed."

            And with that, he laughed a cold, cruel laugh that would scare any living thing to the grave.

*_End of Flashback*_

            Now, because of those two 'friends', as he liked to say, Voldemort had the best successor in the world.  Not only was she perfectly trained for taking over for him should anything happen, she was the best assassin anyone would ever see…if they lived long enough.

            Lillix had blossomed into a killing machine, a killing machine that only the Snape and Malfoy families knew about.

            And why?  Simply because if a Death Eater was to betray him, Lillix could go in and kill that person and his family without them knowing of her.

            Sure everyone knew that he had a successor that he trained in secret, but they didn't know who it was or what they looked like, which was perfect for his uses of her.  If they didn't know what she looked like or who she was, no one could fear her if they saw her.

            Another perfect thing about her was that she looked like an innocent school girl.  If anyone saw an innocent school girl following them, they probably wouldn't guess she was going to kill them.

            Voldemort smiled.  He had a new assignment for Lillix.  An… important assignment for Lillix. 

            Hope you have enjoyed the prologue of **The Perfect Assassin**.  Review!

                                                ~Tigra              Mei Queen


	2. The Assignment

**The Perfect Assassin**

Summary:  She was trained… to kill.  She was skilled… to kill.  She was licensed… to kill.  She had precision and a good eye.  She was the best… the best assassin Voldemort ever had… until she was to take care of Potter… until she met James Potter.

            Disclaimer:  We only own what you do not recognize.

A/N:  It was really freaky, one night I was thinking of a good Lily and James story and the next thin I knew I had the summary of this story ready.  I'm not sure where it's going, but it will end with Lily's death.  Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 1 – The Assignment**

            A black cloaked figure hurried down the halls of a small stone castle with poor lighting.  Delicate white hands emerged from the billowing sleeves to quickly tuck a strand of long vibrant red hair behind the hood that covered the figure's face.  The figure couldn't have been more that five feet tall.  As the figure quickly walked, a garment that resembled a black dress showed at the space at the bottom of the cloak where the cloak wasn't connected.  A pair of fine dragon hide boots covered the figure's feet.

            The figure stopped before a set of black wooded doors, and spoke under their breath.

            The doors slowly creaked open allowed the figure to walk into the room.

            The figure knelt before the chair in the middle of the room, on which sat perched a handsome man with unkempt ebony hair.  His long fingers delicately gripped the armrests of his throne.  He quickly waved for the other black clad figures to leave the large, dark room and close the doors.

            Before the last four could leave, he spoke.  "Malfoy, Snape, I want you and your sons to stay."

            The four black figures nodded and returned before the chair to kneel.

            "Come here, Lillix," the man on the chair said.

            The figure closest to the throne stood and approached the man.

            "Yes, my Lord?" asked a soft feminine voice.

            The man chuckled coldly.  "Lillix, how often must I tell you to say my name?  As my successor you should not fear anything about me, and that anything includes my name."  He waved his hand.  "All of you remove you hoods."

            Lillix pushed back her hood to reveal stunning beauty.  Even though the girl could be no older than fifteen, she was beautiful…so beautiful that most people thought her to be of Veela descent.  The only thing that suggested that she was not was her waist length red hair and bright green eyes.  She was slim with a pale complexion, making it look as though she had not seen sunlight in a long period of time.

            The two people to the right of the throne removed their hoods to reveal two identical people.  The only difference was that one was shorter than the other; the shorter one had a slightly crooked nose and looked to be about fifteen, while the other man looked older.  They were both slim with pale skin, and had shiny black hair that reached their jaws. 

            The last two people also looked alike, except for the height and their ages.  They both had shoulder length blonde/silver hair, grey eyes, pale skin, and a nice build.  They both stood straight, radiating power and grace.

            "Lillix, I believe you have met Leon and Leon's son, Lucius Malfoy, and Simon Snape and his son, Severus."

            The girl nodded.  "Of course, Lord Voldemort.  They were the ones who brought me to you after I had been abandoned."

            Voldemort grinned to himself while Lillix was looking at the four other men.  'Yes, abandoned.'

            "I have a job for you, Lillix.  Now Severus and Lucius will be there, but they will not know what you are doing just in case."

            He turned to the four men.  "Leave us."

            The men nodded, pulled up their hoods and left, quietly closing the doors.

            Lillix rolled her eyes after a few minutes of silence.  "Well?" she snapped, annoyed.  "Are you going to tell me this job or not?"

            Voldemort smiled a cold smile that would have made a normal person's skin crawl, but Lillix remained unaffected.  "Ah, as always, you are impatient."

            She raised an eyebrow.

            "I am sending you to Hogwarts."

            Lillix raised the other eyebrow.

            "For three years."  He looked her in the eye.  "Lillix, this is an important job.  I need you to kill someone."

            She laughed.  "And you think it will take me three years to do this?"

            "Yes," was the calm response.

            "Three years to kill someone?"  She laughed again.  "Are you serious?"

            He glared at her.

            "You ARE serious.  Okay, what do I have to do?"

            Voldemort smiled again, down to business.  "I want you to get close to this job.  I want you to know everything.  I want you to be trusted, and I want friends to trust you.  I want friends of friends to trust you."

            She nodded.  "Uh huh."

            "This boy is heavily guarded, Lillix.  Dumbledore and all the teachers will watch him like a hawk."  

"Except Professor Rother," interrupted Lillix.  

            Voldemort nodded, and replied, "Yes, except him.  Lillix, I need the boy dead.  He is the heir to a huge fortune, a large amount of power, and is only child.  He is the ONLY heir.  I want you to get past his defenses."

            "Okay, no problem.  Anyway, everyone likes Lillix."  She smiled evilly.  "Everyone."

            "Lillix, if you can get the boy to love you, even better."

            "I don't have to sleep with him, do I?"

            Voldemort simply glared.

            "Okay, so when do you want him dead?"

            "Graduation."  He looked thoughtful.  "Or just after."

            "Uh huh.  And where am I going to live in the holidays?  I can't very well come back to Marvolo Manor every summer."

            "You are very intelligent Lillix, very intelligent.  You will be staying with a Muggle fam-"

            "A WHAT?!?" interrupted Lillix in indignation.  "I'm gonna hafta say I'm a MUDBLOOD?!"

            Voldemort continued like he hadn't heard her.  "-ily.  Their last name is Evans.  From the time you leave here to the time after you graduate from Hogwarts, you will be known as Lillix Evans, but Lily for short."

            Lily glared before she saw a flaw in this plan.  "Where will I have gone before that?  I need a school record."

            "You are too smart for your own good.  About that, I have a friend, (Lily happened to have a hacking coughing fit at the moment that sounded suspiciously like "cough, servant, cough,") who is the headmaster of a small school in Ireland, Dublin Conservatory of Magic.  He will say that you went there.  No one except those who go there know who go there, and those that go can't say anything about the school or who goes there.  You are safe in that area."

            "And what about this Muggle family I'm suppose to live with?"

            "I will charm them to think you are their daughter and have been living with them your whole life."

            Lillix sighed.  It was not like she had a choice in the matter, she had learned at a young age not to disagree with him.

*Flashback*

            "I want you to kill everyone, Lillix," said a younger Voldemort to a seven year old Lillix.

            "But there will be babies and animals."

            "You dare argue with my orders?  Crucio!"

            Lillix screamed as the burning pain flooded her body.

*End of Flashback*

She nodded.  "And how will I get instructions from you?  If someone saw 'from Lord Voldemort…,'" she trailed off.

            "I will write as… 'Uncle Mortimer'."

            Lillix giggled.  "Okay… uncle."

            Voldemort glared.

            "When do I leave for the Muggles' house?"

            "On your fifteenth birthday."

            "In ten days?  The 13th of August?"

            "I'm glad you can do your math," Voldemort replied sarcastically as Lillix glared.

            "What about me getting the Dark Mark?  You said when I'm fifteen I would get it.  Will I get it before I leave?"

            "No, you will get it after your job at Hogwarts.  And don't forget, I will still ask you to do quick jobs while you are there."

            "Of course, my Lord."

            Voldemort glared.  "You will also need to get into the targets house.  Gryffindor."

            Lillix nodded.  "Whatever.  I guess it's not Slytherin, but at least it's not Hufflepuff.  What about my education?  You know I'm terrible at Transfiguration and Herbology."

            "The only things you are not good at, and Dublin Conservatory of Magic is known not to be strong in those areas.  Luckily, the target is an expert at Transfiguration and one of his friends is good at Herbology."

            "Who is my target?"

            "The son of the top Auror, the Gryffindor Quidditch captain, and the star chaser…the ladies' man, Mr. Popular, Mr. Transfiguration, the leader of his group, the Marauders… James Potter."

            Lily shrugged.  "Doesn't ring any bells, who are his friends?"

            "Remus Lupin; excels at Defense against the Dark Arts; werewolf.  Peter Pettigrew; tag along.  And lastly, Sirius Black; blood-trader; excellent at Herbology."

            "Sirius Black as in…" she trailed off.

            "Yes, him…keep a close eye on him, too.  I don't want him to suspect anything.  If you can kill him as well, I will reward you highly.  And make their deaths look like an accident."

            Lillix nodded, bowed, and left the room at a wave of his hand.

            Hope you have enjoyed the first chapter of The Perfect Assassin.  Review!

                                                ~Tigra              Mei Queen


	3. Celebration and Relocation

**The Perfect Assassin**

Summary:  She was trained… to kill.  She was skilled… to kill.  She was licensed… to kill.  She had precision and a good eye.  She was the best… the best assassin Voldemort ever had… until she was to take care of Potter… until she met James Potter.

            Disclaimer:  We only own what you do not recognize.

            A/N:  It was really freaky, one night I was thinking of a good Lily and James story and the next thin I knew I had the summary of this story ready.  I'm not sure where it's going, but it will end with Lily's death.  Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2 – Celebration and Relocation**

            Lillix laughed softly as she watched the pain continue for the pathetic, small little man on the floor of the stone chamber.  Her porcelain hands traveled to the hood of her robes, tucking in a rebellious auburn curl that stubbornly danced in the air as the rest of her hair calmly rested in a messy bun.  Her emerald eyes focused without so much at a flinch on the torturous scene before her;  this Death Eater of Voldemort's was not faithful and did not fulfill his duties…so he was being punished.  Lillix was far too used to this to care, in fact, she had grown to enjoy being able to sense the pain of others.  Watching the muscles contract in utter agony, hearing the horrible screams…Lillix enjoyed the pain that reverberated through the room as the torture continued.

_*Flashback*_

            Lillix was young…very young.  She must have been five years old and she was wandering around Marvolo Manor aimlessly, looking for a playmate or just something to do.  Noticing a wall hanging slightly off-kilter, she went to straighten it…and noticed that it was hiding a passage.  Curiosity overcame her, and Lillix went down the passage…towards a light, coming from a cracked door.  A hideous scream reverberated through the hall, and Lillix's eyes widened.  What could be going on? Going to the door, she looked quietly through the crack between the door and the wall.     

            Voldemort stood, clutching his wand, and angrily shouted at a crumpled man on the floor.  "You fool! You insolent fool! How dare you defy Lord Voldemort?" 

            The man on the floor twitched, and moaned, "My lord, my lord! I was never unfaithful, my lord!"

            Voldemort locked his scarlet eyes on the man with a steely gaze, and laughed cruelly. "Do you really believe that? You insult the Death Eaters with your insolent and traitorous presence! Crucio!"   Voldemort's wand descended towards the man with a flourish, and the man on the floor writhed in agony.

            Lily felt her heart ache for the man on the floor…what could he have done to deserve this?  She had seen him before around the other Death Eaters, and the man had always been perfectly nice and civil towards her.  He could not possibly deserve this, could he?  A lonely tear made its way down her porcelain skin as the man continued to scream. 

            As the man continued to scream and plead with Lord Voldemort, Lily cried all the more, finally stealing away back down the passage to collapse, crying, on her bed.

_*End Flashback*_

            _But I was young then, _the older Lillix thought to herself.  _I was naïve.  Pain is a part of life…and if you don't learn to approve of it, you're caught in it yourself. _So instead of crying, Lillix simply watched, somewhat bored, while amusement traced her lips.  _Soon I'll be off to live with Muggles…I wonder what it will be like?  Lillix did not have very long to wonder, however, because her birthday was the next day.  She would celebrate with Voldemort before leaving for the Muggles.  _

*~*

            "Lillix, open them, please," the empty, hollow voice boomed out across his chamber. There were few Death Eaters in the room, simply Lillix, the Malfoys, the Snapes, and Voldemort himself.  _Some birthday party, _Lillix thought to herself sarcastically.  _You could hear a pin drop in here…_ It was true.  The room was deathly quiet, the only sound being the occasional order barked by Voldemort to one of his followers, and the ripping of wrapping paper as Lillix opened her gifts.  _A potions kit from the Snapes, she thought to herself.  __Why am I not surprised? _

            Outwardly though, she smiled and politely thanked the Snapes for thinking of her.   She moved on to the gift from the Malfoys.  Ripping open the paper, she felt her heart flutter with a bit of excitement. _New weapons, she thought with a sadistic smile.  _Not as clean as using 'Avada Kedavra', but quite a bit more fun…and I'll be able to use some of these just to keep in form during school.  _"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy.  This was very thoughtful of you."_

            Now it was time for Voldemort's gift, the one that she had been waiting eagerly for.  It was light and small, and she lifted the emerald-papered package into her arms.  Carefully, she removed the paper to reveal her gift- a small locket.  With the Slytherin crest on the outside of the pure silver piece, she clicked it open to find a  picture of an young ebony-haired boy on the right, and a picture of herself when she was about eight on the left.      

            "That was me, Lillix, when I was your age," Voldemort said softly, as Lillix continued to examine the locket.  "My mother gave it to me…it has been in the family since the days of Salazar Slytherin.  Slytherin himself had the locket made for his love…but that was long ago, and Slytherin lost touch with her.  She ran off with another man…and it has been kept in the family to remind us of our pure-blood beliefs.  Lillix, in the future, will need to be reminded of your roots, and those who raised you…and I hope that you will keep this locket as a reminder of just that."

           Lillix simply listened in silence, and nodded at the end of his speech, arising from the stone floor with her gifts in hand.  "Thank you, my Lord.  It is beautiful."

*~*

            Lillix sighed later that evening as she tried to pack her suitcase.  _This is my last night here, she thought to herself. _Never again will I live with the Death Eaters…it will be a long time before I even see Voldemort again.  Living with Muggles! What will it be like?  _Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice a man slip into her bedroom._

            "Good evening, Lillix."

            Lillix jumped in response, and turned around.  "Oh, good evening, my Lord…you startled me."

            He simply nodded, and replied, "Are you ready? You leave tomorrow morning with Marlow, the butler, who will accompany you to the Muggles."

            Lillix's eyes widened.  "You're not taking me, my Lord?"

            Voldemort scoffed.  "How many times must I ask you to say my name, and of course, I can not take you.  Don't you realize what a hubbub that would create?"

            Lillix did know, but Voldemort was that only father or parental figure she had really ever known, and even though she only viewed him as a leader, it was still difficult to imagine leaving him.

            Voldemort could sense that Lillix was hurt, however, so he said softly.  "I wish I could accompany you, Lillix, but you've grown.  You're a young woman, and you've accomplished so much.  You are the best fighter I have, the most accurate, precise… deadly.  And I just need you to do this for me…it will be long, arduous, but for once you'll get to be around children your own age."

            Lillix nodded and continued looking at the ground. "I'll finish packing now, my Lo-  I mean…Voldemort.  I won't be long, and then I think I'll retire early tonight."

            Voldemort nodded.  "Tomorrow will be a long day, Lillix…good night."

            "Good night, Lord Voldemort."

*~*

            The next morning, Lillix arose early and dragged her heavy suitcase down the long staircase to the main hall of the Manor.  Marlow was already waiting for her there, a stately gentleman who looked old enough to be her grandfather.  Marlow had been at the Manor since Voldemort himself, and the Manor would not be the same without the strict man.  Lillix was quite used to him by now, however, as she grew up with his stern presence.  

            "Are you ready, Miss Lillix?" the man asked with a somewhat kind air.

            "Yes, Marlow, would you please help me with this suitcase?" Lily asked, struggling to shift the suitcase onto her shoulder.

            "Of course, Miss Lillix," the man replied obediently, taking the suitcase under his own arm, and ushering Lillix to the front door.

            "Where is my Lord, Marlow?" she asked timidly.          

            "He is waiting by your carriage, Miss.  Don't worry, he did not forget to say goodbye."

            Lillix breathed out a sigh of relief, and followed Marlow out the front door to where Voldemort and the black carriage were both waiting.

            Voldemort smiled down at Lillix as she dejectedly walked behind Marlow.  "Lillix, do not worry.  You will like these Muggles…those three years will be over before you know it."

            Lillix managed a weak smile for Voldemort, and replied, "Yes, I suppose…I'm one day closer to the Dark Mark!"

            Voldemort looked at her with a laugh.  "You remind me of myself when I was your age.  You have so much ambition and potential…anxious to simply go out in the world to fulfill that potential."

            Lillix laughed politely.  "I'll miss you, my Lord."

            Voldemort smiled.  "I'll miss you too, Lillix.  Do not lose that pendant I gave you yesterday…it is very valuable as a gem, but all the more valuable to the line of Salazar Slytherin."

            She nodded obediently, tucking said necklace underneath her shirt.  

            Voldemort sighed.  "Well, if you don't get going, you'll be late.  I'll see you soon, Lillix.  Do not forget to write and keep me posted on your progress."

            Lillix smiled. "I won't forget, my Lord."

            She hopped into the carriage, and smiled at Voldemort through the open window           "Goodbye, my Lord."

            Voldemort waved.  "Goodbye, Lillix."

*~*

            The carriage pulled into a calm, normal court in London.  All the houses seemed identical; all the people seemed to reek of Muggle.  They were calmly washing their cars, mowing their lawns, nothing to suggest that anyone out of the ordinary might soon be moving in.  The carriage stopped a little ways into the court, and pulled over.  Marlow turned to Lillix in the carriage. 

            "Lillix…well, Lily, because that is your name from now on…we're stopping here, and you are going to walk down to the house on the corner."

            Lillix's eyes widened.  "Walk?  What will I say? That the train from my boarding school broke down or something? Why would I be walking?"

            Marlow shook his head. "The story that we have taught them to believe is that you have just spent the night at a friend's house…a friend that lives within close walking distance.  They will recognize you on sight, and call you 'Lily'.  You must learn to respond to that name…it is very important."

            Lillix nodded, thinking to herself, _Lily…that's not so bad.  I rather like the sound of it, well, for a Muggle name._

            "Okay, Lily," he smiled, helping her lift her heavy suitcase out of the carriage.  "This is where I leave you.  Best of luck over the next three years…I know you have endless potential…keep your mind on the goal, and you will achieve."

            Lillix smiled.  "That was a rather jumbled bit of advice, Marlow."

            Marlow laughed softly. "Well, I figured that taking a little bit of everything can not possibly be wrong!"   

            Lillix smiled.  "Thank you for accompanying me, Marlow, I'll miss you."

            He looked down at the girl kindly, and replied, "I'll miss you too, Miss Lily, and accompanying you was my pleasure."

            Marlow gave her a light hug, before stepping back into the carriage and ordering the coachman to drive back to Marvolo Manor.

            Lillix took her suitcase, and turned toward the house on the corner.  _Well, here goes nothing!_

*~*

            An auburn-haired woman by the name of Aubree Evans was gardening in the small garden in front of the house, and she looked up and smiled at Lillix as Lillix waked up the driveway.  "Lily!"

            _She must be my Muggle mother…and a very believable one at that, _Lillix thought to herself. _There is a resemblance…my hair, my hands, my smile…_

            "Hello…mum," Lillix replied with a smile, struggling over those words she had never said before.

            "Oh, well, don't just stand outside, Lily! We've got your birthday to celebrate!" Aubree said enthusiastically, arising from the flowers to help Lillix with her suitcase.  "Okay," Lillix replied softly, following her mother inside.

            "Lily's home!" Aubree called throughout the house after entering.  

           "She is?!" said a male voice from upstairs.  The man, Alan Evans, descended the stairs and stood at the foot of them.  His hair was graying, but his eyes- they were the same vibrant, unyielding emerald as Lillix's.

            "How's my little girl?" he asked with a smile.

            "Good…Father," Lillix said, again stumbling over the words.

            Alan descended the steps to give her a hug, and ruffled her hair slightly.  "Don't be silly…this 'Father' business.  'Dad' suits me just fine."

            Lillix smiled up at the kind man.  

            Aubree was in the kitchen now, and called out to them, "I've got lunch ready if anyone's hungry, and where is Petunia?"

            Alan led her to the kitchen, and replied to Aubree, "Petunia is over at her boyfriend, Vernon's, house for the day."            

            Her mother nodded, and went back to preparing a small salad for each of the three.       They ate in silence, interrupted only when her parents ventured small subjects of conversation now and then, things like "how was your stay at Cynthia's, Lily?" or "Are you looking forward to school, you leave for Hogwarts soon…my daughter, a witch! Can you believe it?" 

            Lillix would politely smile and softly answer.  Soon lunch was over, and Aubree cleaned off the table.  

            "Who's ready for some birthday cake?" her mother asked with a mischievous smile.      Alan chuckled and said enthusiastically, "I am!" 

            Lillix stared in awe.  A birthday cake, she'd never had one before.  A cake…in her honor.  _Wow, _Lillix thought to herself, _that's really nice of them._  The butter cream icing was white with iced tiger lilies in the corners, and spelled out 'Happy Birthday to Our Lovely Lily'.  Lillix smiled to herself as her mother set it down in front of her, all the candles lit and burning.  

            "Blow out the candles and make a wish, darling," Aubree said, camera poised, ready to capture the moment.

            Lillix thought to herself, _what do I want to wish for?  A wish securely in mind, she blew out the candles in one large breath while her parents clapped.  Her mother cut up the cake, as her father came back from their room with several presents for Lillix.__  The presents seemed heavy, and they toppled onto the table.  _

            Taking the first one into her hands, she cautiously opened the purple paper to reveal a present from Petunia- a rather lovely-smelling bunch of bath salts.

            "Well, that was nice of her," Lillix said with a smile, moving on to the next present of the remaining two.

            This one was from Aubree and Alan, and it was rather heavy and wrapped in floral paper. She tore off the paper to reveal a…phonograph.  

            "Oh, wow!" Lillix smiled, fascinated with the contraption.

            "We figured you would want a record player while you're gone at boarding school, and all," Aubree said shyly.

            "Oh, it's wonderful! Thank you, mum, dad!"

            _I don't have any records to play on it, though, _Lillix thought glumly, setting the phonograph aside. 

            As if understanding what she was thinking, the last present- also from her mum and dad, was twelve new records for her phonograph.

            Lillix smiled.  "Thank you so much!" she said enthusiastically, jumping up to hug each of her Muggle parents.

            _Muggles aren't so bad,_ Lillix thought to herself while lugging her stuff upstairs to pack her Hogwarts trunk.

Hope you have enjoyed the second chapter of The Perfect Assassin.  Review!

Thanks to our first two reviews.

**Marc (signed in as _Tigra and Loup_):  Hey Marc.  I'm soo glad you read this… finally!  Nothing New I promise.  Well, except maybe the stuff I already started.  Oh and I don't think I'm going to continue with the Lorelei Smith story.  Email me.  ~Tigra**

**BrokenSkye:  No, Voldie doesn't know that Lily and James are going to get together.  The Potters are just an immensely powerful family.  Really old.  Hope you like and thx for the review.**

                                                ~Tigra              Mei Queen


	4. Acquaintances and Express

**The Perfect Assassin**

Summary:  She was trained… to kill.  She was skilled… to kill.  She was licensed… to kill.  She had precision and a good eye.  She was the best… the best assassin Voldemort ever had… until she was to take care of Potter… until she met James Potter.

            Disclaimer:  We only own what you do not recognize.

            A/N:  It was really freaky, one night I was thinking of a good Lily and James story and the next thin I knew I had the summary of this story ready.  I'm not sure where it's going, but it will end with Lily's death.  Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 3 – Acquaintances and Express**

            Lillix sighed.  She had been trying to sleep for the few hours left of the night, but Petunia's snorts were keeping her awake.  _I wonder how Aubree and Alan sleep through this noise, she thought to herself irritably._

            Lillix turned over and glanced at the Muggle clock on the bedside table that read 3 o'clock in the morning and she decided to find away to stop Petunia's snorts.

_*Flashback*_

            Ten year old Lillix slowly and quietly crept into the child's room.  _At least everyone in the house is asleep_, Lillix thought to herself.  The only possible problem would be the child screaming and Lillix had promised herself no magic on this job -  just for the fun of it.

            She looked around the room and spotted a sock lying innocently on the floor.  _Perfect_ she thought as she picked up the sock and stuffed it into the child's mouth.

_*End of Flashback*_

            Lillix smiled to herself.  Yes, a sock works wonders when trying to silence someone.  Lillix slipped out of her bed and noiselessly exited her room.  She walked along the carpeted floor and stopped in front of Petunia's door.

            Lillix pushed open the door and entered the bright pink room.  She walked along the pink carpet to the chest of drawers and started to open them.

*~*

            Petunia screamed an earsplitting shriek the next morning.

            Lillix snickered from her room and decided to get up. 

            She glanced at the clock and saw that it was 11:00 am.  _This time tomorrow I will be on the Hogwarts Express on the way to Project Potter, she thought._

            Lillix walked down the hall and into the screaming Petunia's room.

            "What's wrong Petty?" she asked with mock concern.

            "There was a frog in my room.  When I woke up it was in my mouth!" she screeched.

            Lillix quickly turned her laughter into a hacking cough.  

            "Mom!"

            Aubree ran into the room.  "Yes Lily dear?"

            Lillix laughed even harder and pointed to Petunia who was making choking sounds.  "She called you mom!"

            Aubree looked over at Petunia.  "Why Pet, what's wrong?"

            Petunia glared at Lillix.  "She spelled something into a frog and put it into my MOUTH!"

            Aubree turned to Lillix.  "Lily did you do any magic last night?"

            "Of course not mother.  How could you think that I would prank my sister?  Especially Petunia?  The window in her room was open yesterday during the afternoon, maybe a frog jumped in then," Lillix said innocently.

            Aubree nodded her head.  "That makes sense.  Pet, why don't you go wash out your mouth?  Lily dear go get dressed and come down for breakfast.  A letter from your school arrived this morning and I think we have to go shopping today for your school since you leave tomorrow."

            Lillix smiled and thought to herself, _Dumb muggles.  They'll believe whatever they hear._  But even as Lillix repeated that to herself as she got changed she believed it less then she would have a year ago.

*~*

            "There it is mom," said Lillix to Aubree as she saw the Leaky Cauldron.

            Aubree stopped the car and she and Lillix climbed out.  "So… the letter says we should exchange pounds and the bank.  I wonder how you get into Diagon Alley?"

            Lillix shook her head, grabbed Aurbee's hand, and pulled her into the Leaky Cauldron.  She shook her head again as people stared at her and Aubree's clothes.

            Lillix still couldn't get used to muggle clothes, especially the things called jeans, but she needed to fit in and she would do what was necessary.

            Lillix got tired of the stares.  "What are you all staring at?  It's not like you've never seen a muggle before is it?"

            Most people turned back to their tables after that except one person, Severus Snape.

            Severus stared at the object of his desire.  He sighed as he saw long, pale legs peeking out from the bottom of her muggle jean skirt.  She wore a tight green top that did nothing to damper his want to hold her.  Muggle clothes definitely suited her better then the shapeless black robes he had always seen her in before.

            Lillix saw Severus staring at her, walked up to him, and closed his mouth with a finger.  "Close your mouth or you'll let flies in!" she chimed.

            Severus put on his mask again with a stiffened resolve.  "Don't touch me, Mudblood!"

            Lillix brought convincing tears to her eyes and let them fall.  Someone would have to do more then that to hurt her, besides she wasn't muggle born, so it didn't matter.

            People in the pub gasped in shock, meanwhile at what Severus had said.

            Two boys approached them.  "Leave her alone Snivellus!" said one of the boys.

            "What if I don't want to Potty?" Severus asked with a mocking sneer.

            "Then we'll make you!" answered the second boy.

            "I don't believe I was talking to you Black," sneered Severus spitting out the name.

            Black just glared at him.

            Potter turned to Lillix.  "You just have to ignore Snivellus milady.  He is not worthy to be in your presence.  I don't believe I've seen you before.  I think I would have remembered such a pretty face.  Are you a Hogwarts student?"

            Lillix wanted to roll her eyes but stopped herself in time and smiled instead.  "No, well not yet.  I am transferring from Dublin Conservatory of Magic, and it will be my first year at Hogwarts this year.  I'm going into my fifth year?  You?"  She smiled again.

            Lillix could see Serverus' face over Potter's shoulder.  He looked shocked at the news.

            Potter, meanwhile, grinned in his usual casual manner and replied, "I'm going into my fifth year too.  Sorry, I've been so rude.  I'm James Potter and this dog is Sirius Black.  If you would like, since I assume it is your first time in Diagon Alley, we can show you and your sister around."

            Lillix raised an eyebrow as Aubree blushed behind her.  "My sister?  I'm not here with my sister."  She then saw James stare over her shoulder and turned around.  "Oh, this is my mother, Aubree."

            "Then we would be glad to show both of you around.  What is your name?"

            "Lillix…  I mean Lily Evans."  Lillix scolded herself for a moment.  How could she forget?

            James smiled and with Sirius by his side led Lillix and Aubree to the small yard behind the pub.

            Lillix raised an eyebrow.  "Interesting."

            Sirius laughed and tapped the wall with his wand.  "Welcome to Diagon Alley Miss Lily."

            "Wow," said Lillix in shock at the magical world before her.

            Aubree turned to Lily.  "Honey, I have some errands to run in London.  Here is enough money for you to buy your school things and something extra for during the school year.  I'll be back at 3:00 in the afternoon and I'll meet you outside."  She kissed Lillix's forehead.  "Bye," she said with a wave as she entered the pub, leaving the three teens on their own.

*~*

            "It was nice meeting you Lily," said James kindly as the three of them walked back to the Leaky Cauldron.

            Lillix smiled at James and Sirius.  A true smile.  She couldn't remember a time in her life that she had enjoyed herself so much or had so much fun.  "I had a great time.  Thanks for showing me around."  They entered the pub.  "I'll see you both on the train.  Bye."  She waved as she walked away.

            James sighed a few minutes after Lillix had left.

            "What's wrong Jamesie?" asked Sirius as he started to drink his butterbeer.

            "Nothing, and don't call me that!"

            "What?"

            "Jamsie!"

            "Why didn't you just say so?"

            James glared at his best friend.  "I did!"

            "You did what?"

            "Tell you not to call me that!"

            "Call you what?"

            James sighed again.  "Sirius, don't call me Jamsie!"

            "Ok, that was all you had to say.  No need to get angry about it Jamie."

            "Don't call me that either!"

            "Call you what?"

            _Here we go again! James thought, shaking his head in exasperation.  "Don't call me Jamie or Jamsie!"_

            "Okay," Sirius said agreeably enough, gulping down the remnants of his butterbeer in a large swallow, and finishing it off with a magnificent belch.

            "Oh, lovely, Siri," said James with a snort.

            "Quite so, Jamie," Sirius said with a smile, and the two used Floo Powder to get home.

*~*

            "Do you have everything Lily?" asked Aubree as she folded a pair of dress robes before placing them in Lillix's trunk.

            "Yeah, I do.  When are we leaving?"

            Aubree looked at the clock.  "Well, it will take about thirty minutes to get to King's Cross, and you probably want to be there early and it is now 9:45… so I say we should leave in ten minutes.  I'll go tell your father and Petunia to get ready."

            "Thanks mom," said Lillix as Aubree left her room.  She quickly opened the secret compartment at the bottom of her trunk to make sure that all her tools for work were there.  She lifted them out and saw something at the bottom of the compartment.  She carefully pulled it out and replaced her tools.

            There was a note on the piece of clothing.

            _Lillix,_

_            I know how hard it is to get around Hogwarts.  Use this and use it well even -though I know you have almost no problems at making yourself nearly invisible without a spell, most spells do not work inside Hogwarts, and I daresay you'll find this useful._

_            Uncle Mortimer'_

            Lillix smiled.  _Perfect!  She put the cloak back into the compartment and sealed it before dragging her trunk down the starts and to the front door._

            "I'm ready to go," Lillix shouted as she checked her watch and saw that it was 9:57 am.  _Come on already!  I want to go people!_ Lillix screamed in her mind.

            Aubree and Alan hurried down the stairs while pulling on their coats.

            Alan picked up the trunk and grunted under the weight of in.  "God, Lily, what did you put in this trunk?  A hundred books?"

            Lillix smiled at Alan's joke.  Since she had started living with them she had read most of the books in the house.  "No, it's 99 books dad."  Lillix sighed with a laugh.  She wished it were thousands of books.  Even assassins have hobbies and Lillix loved to read.  By the age for ten she had finished every book in Marvolo Manor.

            "Where's Petunia?" Lillix asked, pretending to care as she guessed she would have if Petunia had really been her sister.

            "She's not feeling well honey so she's staying home."

            Alan grunted again.  "I know you two love to talk, but you can do it just as easily in the car!"

            "You're right dear.  Come on, let's go!"

*~*

            "Remember Lily, if a boy pulls anything on you, just remember the karate lessons you went to when you were younger."

            Lillix sighed.  It was the fourth time Alan had said that.  "Yes dad, I'll remember."

            Aubree wiped her tears away with a handkerchief.  "Oh, Lily, I'll miss you so much.  Don't go getting into trouble, and get good marks."

            "Of course mom.  Bye."  She gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek before heading into the station.

**(A/N:  This is from one of my other stories which is under the penname Mandegal!**J)****

**            'Platform 9… 10… 9… 10… Where the fuck is that stupid platform??' thought Lillix.  She could only see platforms 9 and 10.  'Where is 9 ¾?'**

            CRASH!

            "Watch where you're going!" she snapped, trying to move, but to no avail, as someone was on top of her.

            The person quickly got off and flashed Lillix an apologetic smile.  "I am sorry miss.  Let me help you up."  He held out a hand to her and she took if.  "I'm Amos Diggory, 5th year prefect of Hufflepuff.  I don't believe I've seen you before."

            Lillix let go of the hand and brushed dirt off of her clothes.  "No, you haven't.  Now, excuse me, I have somewhere to go!"

            "Maybe I can help you?" Amos asked as he threw his arm onto her shoulder.

            Lillix smiled sarcastically and pushed his arm off her shoulder.  "Thanks, but no thanks."

            She started to walk away when he stopped her by putting his hands on her waist.  "Now, I'm sure if you just tell me where you're off to, I could help you.  You look lost and if you're looking for someone I could help you find them.  I know everyone as I am very popular."

            _Can you say conceited and cocky? Lillix asked herself silently.  _

            "And modest?"  Lillix asked, trying to keep a straight face but was afraid she would burst out laughing.

            Amos grinned.  "I do like to believe so!"

            "That's good for you!" she replied sarcastically.  She looked around and saw that she was on platform 9 ¾.  "How did I get onto the platform?"

            "I pushed you by accident through the entrance which is between platforms 9 and 10."

            _So that's why people were running into the wall, Lillix thought to herself cynically__.  __How could she get rid of this guy?  Ah, I might now a way._

  "If you want to help me, could you show me where James Potter and Sirius Black are?"

            Amos looked crushed but shrugged as though he didn't care.  "Sorry they usually don't get here until the train is about to leave, so you'll have to wait about twenty minutes for them."

            Lillix nodded and walked away with her trunk and owl.

*~*

            "Is it okay if we sit here?" a girl's voice asked.

           Lillix looked up from her book and saw two girls standing in the door way.  The first was blonde and was fairly short.  She had flawless peach skin, a small button nose, purple eyes, and high cheek bones.  The second girl had bright blue hair and was taller than both Lillix and the other girl.  She had light brown skin, a regular nose, shallow cheek bones, and bright pink eyes.

            "Sure," Lillix replied simply

            The blonde girl nodded and they both entered.  "Who are you?  I haven't seen you before?"

            _The sudden approach, Lillix thought to herself.  The approach Lillix loved.  "Lily Evans.  I just transferred."_

            The girl with bright blue hair nodded.  "I'm Rebecca Kent and this here is Lisa Masters."

            "What year are you both in?"

            "5th and in Gryffindor house with the three hottest boys."

            Lillix raised an eyebrow causing Lisa to giggle.  

            "James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin," Lisa clarified for Lillix.

            "Oh, I know James and Sirius.  I met them yesterday."

            "You don't like Sirius do you?" asked Rebecca suspiciously.

            Lillix laughed.

            The door suddenly opened and James Potter entered dramatically with Sirius Black at his side.  "Lady Lily, we were afraid you didn't board the train."

            "And what a horrible thing that would have been," Sirius said with a laugh.  "You might cause Minnie to go even grayer."

            Rebecca and Lisa laughed.  "Sirius, I don't think McGonagall can go any grayer.  You, James and Remus have probably turned her hair completely gray.  There is no more black hair for anyone else."

            Sirius turned around and glared at Rebecca.  "Are you saying that I caused Minnie to go gray?" he asked in mock-outrage.

            Sirius and Rebecca bickered for the remained of the train ride while Lisa, James, and Lillix calmly talked until a voice came on the loudspeaker on the train.

            "We will be reaching Hogsmeade in fifteen minutes.  Please change into your uniform now and leave all animals and possessions on the train to be taken to the school separately.

            The girls kicked the boys out and quickly changed into the black robes, gray skirt, white blouse, and coloured tie (for Lisa and Rebecca) before stepping out so that the boys could change,

Hope you have enjoyed the third chapter of The Perfect Assassin.  Review!

Thanks to:

**Green and Gooey Slime:  Is anyone ready for the Marauders ever?  I guess we'll just have to see.  Thx for the review and I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Star2003:  'Has potential to be very good'?  You mean it isn't good yet.  *cries*  Lol, thanks for the review and I hope it becomes very good in your mind soon.**

                                                ~Tigra              Mei Queen


	5. Getting Settled

**The Perfect Assassin**

Summary:  She was trained… to kill.  She was skilled… to kill.  She was licensed… to kill.  She had precision and a good eye.  She was the best… the best assassin Voldemort ever had… until she was to take care of Potter… until she met James Potter.

            Disclaimer:  We only own what you do not recognize.

            A/N:  It was really freaky, one night I was thinking of a good Lily and James story and the next thing I knew I had the summary of this story ready.  I'm not sure where it's going, but it will end with Lily's death.  Sorry for the wait but originally I was writing this story with Mei Queen but she hasn't had time so now it's just me.  And after this chapter I will only refer to Lillix as Lily because it is getting confusing to even me.  Hope you enjoy. Chow ~Tigra

**Chapter 4 – Getting Settled**

            Lillix was never one for crowds, especially when they were all staring at her.  She liked to be almost invisible most the time, but with this job, it would be near impossible.

            "Evans, Lily!" called the gray headed Professor McGonagall.

            Whispers broke out in the Hall.  Never before had someone that wasn't a first year get sorted.  It just wasn't done.

            Lillix quickly erected her mind shield as she had heard that the hat liked to poke into people's minds.  She quickly made memories of brave and courageous things that she would allow the hat to find but she would be dead if the hat 'saw' the truth.

            She slowly walked up to the three legged stole, sat down, and put the hat on.

            'Hmm… interesting, very interesting.  Definitely brains, and you are very loyal.  But you are also cunning and ambitious.  Not that that is a bad this per say.  Well in your case I guess it is since you are a muggle born and Slytherins aren't that friendly to muggle borns.'

            'Can you hurry along you old rag?  I don't want to be here until I'm ninety, if I live that long."

            'Quick tempered to I see.  But you are also brave and courageous.  Where to put you?'

            'Gryffindor would do well.  Just put me there, rag!'

            "I AM NOT A RAG FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOUNGE LADY!!! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE INSULTED!!!"

            Lillix pulled the hat off her head and through it down on the ground.  "IF YOU WOULD HAVE JUST HURRIED UP AND HAD DONE YOUR JOB FAST LIKE YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO INSTEAD OF TRYING TO PICKING MY BRAINS APART, RAG, I WOULDN'T HAVE SAID ANYTHING!"

            More whispers broke out throughout the Hall.  No one had even openly argued with the hat.  Never.  Even some of the teachers were shocked.

            "I REFUSE TO SORT SOMEONE SO DISREPECTFUL!" yelled the sorting hat.

            "SORT ME OR I'LL BURN YOU TO ASHES YOU SENILE HAT!!!"  Lillix was starting to get red in the face as she waved her wand around threateningly.

            "WELL, I NEVER..."  The hat was cut off from a farther rant when Professor Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat.

            "Right…  GRYFFINDOR!"

            Lillix glared at the hat before turning to the table that was clapping cautiously.  She sat down between Rebecca and Lisa with Sirius, James, and Remus on the other side of the table.

            "Congratulations Lily," said Sirius as Dumbledore raised his hands into the air.

            The Hall instantly fell silent, everyone looking expectantly at Dumbledore.

            "Welcome, everyone, to a new year at Hogwarts.  Just a for notices before the food appears," said Dumbledore as he turned his twinkling eyes towards Sirius and James.  "Yes boys, there will be food tonight."

            The Hall laughed as James and Sirius pretended to blush.

            Dumbledore kept his eyes on them.  "The Forbidden Forest, as suggested by its name, is Forbidden to all students which some of our older students would be wise to remember.  Mr. Smith, the caretaker, as asked me to remind you not to us magic in the halls between or after classes and that the list of forbidden items that will get a detention has now been increased to 18 items which include dungbombs."

            Sirius started to pretend cry.  "No dungbombs!  How am I supposed to live?"

            "If you want to see the complete list, please see the board outside of the caretaker's office.  Now, this old man's talk is done, so LET'S EAT!"

            The Hall clapped and cheered with approval as the food appeared startling the first years.

            "What was up with the hat, Lily?" asked Sirius whose plate was already filled to the brim with food.

            Lillix shrugged as she placed some chicken onto her plate.  "I called it an old rag because it was taking to long to sort me."

            "You think it was on you're head for a long time?" asked James.

            "Yeah."

            "It took ten minutes for the hat to sort Sirius.  Only people like Malfoy and Snape only have the hat touch their heads before it calls something out."

            Lillix looked down at her plate.  Damn Voldemort for giving her the wrong information.  But maybe he had more confidence in her.

            "Did you get sorted right away, James?"

            "No, took about twenty seconds.  Thought I'd make a great Hufflepuff, that hat."

            Lillix raised an eyebrow as everyone turned back to their meal.

            She was listening to Sirius explain a prank to Remus when she felt someone staring at her.  She turned around to find Professor Dumbledore staring at her.  He tried to catch her eye but Lillix knew better.  Dumbledore was a natural at Legilimency, meaning he didn't need a spell to get into ones mind.  If he were to look into her eyes he would have found walls and Lillix didn't want Dumbledore to know that she was hiding something.

            As Lillix turned back to her dinner, her eyes caught Dumbledore's for a nano second and in that time he sent her one message.  _My office after dinner.  Asked James to bring you._

            "James?"

            James looked up from his dinner.  "Yeah, Lily?"

            "Do you think you could take me to Professor Dumbledore's office after dinner?"

            James gave her a searching look then nodded.  "Yeah sure.  I'll wait for you so that you can get back to the tower."

            Lillix nodded even though she knew the way to Gryffindor Tower.  She knew where everything in the school was.  The secret passages, the Kitchens, the Towers, and Dumbledore's office.  But since Dumbledore had told her to ask James… anyways, she needed to convince everyone that she was on the 'light' side and that she didn't know her way around Hogwarts.

            "Hey, where's Peter?" asked Rebecca.

            "He's at some family thing.  He'll be here tomorrow or something," said Remus.

            Everyone settled into comfortable conversations until the end of dinner when Dumbledore stood up again causing the noisy Hall to go quiet.

            "Prefects for fifth year are Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black of Slytherin."

            Lillix stayed quiet as a majority of the school 'booed' at the two newly appointed Prefects.

            "Amelia Bones and Thomas Brown of Ravenclaw.  Edgar Bones and Samantha Dearborn of Hufflepuff."

            Cheers went up from the two tables with polite clapping from the Gryffindor table and silence from Slytherin.

            "And last but not least, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans of Gryffindor."

            There was silence until some people started clap.  James, however was sitting there looking crushed while Remus was feeling confused.

            "Now, will the sixth year Prefects take the rest of their houses to the Towers?  Good night everyone."  Which that said, Dumbledore swept out of the hall.

            After everyone else had left the only people that where left were James, Remus, and Lily.

            James was staring at his hands, confused.  Remus was chewing on his lip, worried.  Lillix was just waiting patiently for James so that she could go to Dumbledore's office.

            "Umm, James?"

            James looked up.  "Sorry to interrupt your pity party but could you take me to Dumbledore's office?"

            James nodded and stood up.

            "Can I come with you guys?  I need to talk to Dumbledore as well."

            They all walked in silence to Dumbledore's office, all lost in their own thoughts.

            When James stopped he said, "Lemon Drops."

            When Lillix looked at him curiously, he only shrugged.

            *~*

            "What about this year's bunch?"

            There was a long pause.  "Few are extremely smart.  They could cause trouble around the school if the Marauders influence them at all.  That Lily Evans though…"

            "Yes, I was wondering about her."

            "She has built powerful shields around her mind."

            "I noticed."

            "I was not made by Salazar Slytherin as well for nothing.  I found the hole in her shield but she took me off before I saw too much."

            "What did you see?"

            "She is confused.  What I'm not sure, but confused all the same.  She is powerful, smart, cunning, and brave.  But she is cold.  I think she needs someone to love her.  I don't think anyone has ever loved her before."

            "And how can you say that?  When she put in a request for a transfer, I check out her family.  They seemed to love her greatly."

            "That may seem so, but what if they don't?  Or, she just doesn't understand it?  I am not sure but she needs someone special in her life."

            "I will try to help."

            "Yes, but your love would be that of a relative not that of a soul mate."

            "I understand.  Should I approach her?"

            "She will come to you when she is ready.  Let her know that she can come but let her come on her own."

            "Anything else?"

            A 'harrumph' was heard.  "What did I say?  I only saw a small bit."

            *~*

            Lillix knocked on the Headmaster's door as soon as she got to the top of the stair case.  She couldn't stand the tension.

            "Come in you three."

            Lillix pushed open the door.  "You wanted to see me Professor?" she asked in a quiet voice before throwing a nasty glare at the hat sitting on his desk.

            The Headmaster's blue eyes twinkled as he saw the glare the hat received.  "Yes Miss Evans.  I just wanted to get acquainted with you and ask you if you had any questions for me"

            "Umm… okay.  Why am I Prefect?"  Lillix was careful not to look into Dumbledore's eyes so instead she pretended to be interested in the things in his office.

            Dumbledore noticed her unwillingness to look at him and stored it for later in time.  "Your previous Headmaster spoke very highly of you Miss Evans.  He even suggested you for a Prefect."

            "Okay.  Well, umm… I'll just wait outside."  As she was closing the door behind her she heard Dumbledore say: "Miss Evans, I am always here to talk if you need to."

            *~*

            Lillix stopped at the portrait of the Fat Lady and waited for James and Remus to catch up as they had decided to take for a minute around the corner.

            "Confidence," said Remus as he appeared behind her with James.

            The Fat Lady smiled.  "Welcome back Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin.  And who is this lovely woman with you?"

             Remus and Lily rolled their eyes.  "This is Lily Evans.  She's a new Gryffindor 5th year and is the female Prefect."

            The Fat Lady gave a sympathetic look to Lillix.  "I pity you there deary.  Good luck dealing with the Marauders."  The Fat Lady opened and allowed the students to enter the Gryffindor common room.

            Lillix turned to James and Remus.  "Thank you both so much for showing me around tonight but I think I'll head to bed now."  With that Lillix gave both James and Remus a kiss on the cheek before heading up the stairs to the girls' dorms while thinking about washing her mouth out with soap.

---------------------------------

I am really truly sorry about the wait but I have been really busy and Mei Queen (the other author), does not have time to help me write so when she told me I started writing this chapter since it was supposed to be her chapter.  

TO ALL REVIEWS!!!!  I am going to need some characters for this story and I like to base characters on real people.  Makes the characters more realistic.  Anywho, if you'd like to do this say so in your review (leave your email address) or an email to me and I will send you a form that I will make up so that I have information for a real person.  Also, if you are going to do this, I might email you from time to time to see how you as a person react to something so that the character in the story can react as close as I can have them.

Hope you have enjoyed the fourth chapter of The Perfect Assassin.  Review!

Thanks to:

**Spork and Foon, _Green and Gooey Slim, _**Silver Mists, **MaggieDB, _Black-Rose1212, _**Captain Oblivious, **Lady Elven, _Marisa (James and Sirius are lady charmers…),_** Weasley Wizard Wheezes, **Rachael, _Tigra and Loup (I miss you too… I'll call you Friday.  Do you know what Friday is? Email me!!!), _**hinkypunk2, **oasis, **and** _lovely (or *lOvElY*)(thx for two reviews and I'm glad you like my other story on the account Mandegal… I share that story with my little brother so it's not really my account but thanks for reviewing for Questionable Identity and The Deceiving Truth.  Did you like The Deceiving Truth?)_**

**__**

Again, sorry for the serious delay.  *peaks out from behind computer*  Are you… *gulps* mad at me?


	6. A Slytherin Side

**The Perfect Assassin**

Summary:  She was trained… to kill.  She was skilled… to kill.  She was licensed… to kill.  She had precision and a good eye.  She was the best… the best assassin Voldemort ever had… until she was to take care of Potter… until she met James Potter.

            Disclaimer:  We only own what you do not recognize.

            A/N:  It was really freaky, one night I was thinking of a good Lily and James story and the next thing I knew I had the summary of this story ready.  I'm not sure where it's going, but it will end with Lily's death.  I will only refer to Lillix as Lily from now on because it is getting confusing to even me.  Hope you enjoy. Chow Tigra

**Chapter 5 – A Slytherin Side**

            Jezebella Potter glared at the stone wall before her.  Why was she always the one to not be told the password to the Common Rooms?  Just because she was James Perfect Potter's, the muggle and mudblood loving fool that he was, cousin, did NOT in any way, shape, or form, mean that she was like him.  Oh sure, they both had the annoying black hair but besides their last name, no one would be able to guess that they were related.

            "Locked out again Jez?"

            Jezebella looked over her shoulder at the almond skinned girl behind her who was leaning against the opposite wall.

            "What do you want, Skye?" Jezebella snapped.

            Skye pushed herself off the wall and started to walk to Jezebella.  Of course, Skye being Skye, she tripped on a slightly raised stone.  She managed to upright herself before falling flat on her face.  "What?  Can't I be nice to my fellow Slytherins?" she asked with her left eyebrow raised.

            Jezebella growled at Skye.  The stupid eyebrow!  "Nice?  I don't believe that is a word in the vocabulary of Slytherins."

            "Ouch, Jez, Ouch."  Skye placed her hand over her heart in mock-hurt.  "You're killing me here."

            Jezebella turned her back to the other girl and muttered something under her breath about purebloods being raised by muggles.

            Skye bent down to pick up the book she had dropped when she had tripped.

            "What muggle trash are you reading now, Skye?"

            "If I knew you had such an interest in Muggle Literature, I would have brought you back a gift from the summer holidays."

            Jezebella snorted in disgust and then gave Skye a death glare that even frightened Lucius Malfoy.

            Skye however just shrugged the glare off.  "You know, if you weren't sure a high-strung bitch, Jez, people might actually like you."

            Jezebella grabbed a fist full of Skye's robes.  "Give me the bloody password Skye.  I don't feel like dealing with your shit right now."

            Skye looked into Jezebella's hate filled brown eyes and sighed.  "It's _Malfoy's our king!_  Worse password ever if you ask me."

            Jezebella let go of her hold on Skye's robes.  "I didn't ask you!" she hissed before heading into the Common Room.

            Skye watched Jezebella go and rubbed her neck before turning around and walking to the library, trying not to get noticed.

            It wasn't that Skye was a bookworm.  Well, she was, just not when it came to school.  The library was her retreat.  Her escape.  Her sanctuary from her fellow Slytherins and the rest of the school.  It was her place of peace.

            When she arrived, she was greeted with a smile from the librarian.

            "How was your summer, dear?"

            "Same old.  I brought you a few books that I thought might interest you."  Skye placed the books on Madam Pince's desk.

            "And how are your guardians?" asked the librarian as she looked at the pile of books.

            Skye closed her bag.  "Mr. and Mrs. Smith are both fine.  Although, when I ask them about my parents they both burst into tears.  I think muggles are too emotional."

            Madam Pince chuckled.  "Or perhaps they miss your parents dearly.  You know Skye, maybe living with muggles wasn't the best thing for you after your parents died when you were ten.  You should have come to stay with me."

            "Headmaster Dumbledore said that it was better for me to be somewhere familiarly Aunt Irma.  Anyway, you're always at Hogwarts so that really wouldn't have worked."

            Madam Pince wiped at her eyes quickly.  "I know dear.  It's just, you remind me so much of my sister and maybe if I had become your guardian you wouldn't have ended up in Slytherin."

            Skye laughed.  "Not all Slytherins are evil and cruel Aunty.  Anyway, I would have driven you crazy had I stayed with you."

            "True."

            Lily pulled her invisibility cloak over her body and quietly left her dorm and the Gryffindor Common Room.  She quickly hurried down to the library to find a book she had heard Voldemort mention would be quite useful to her at some point.

            She quietly opened the library doors and tiptoed to the Restricted Section.

            Lily gently ran her index finger over the spine of several books until her finger ran over a book that was slightly smaller than the others.

            She quickly pulled it out from between the other books and slipped it into a pocket after glancing at the title.

            She exited the Restricted Section and was about to pull her cloak back on when a voice from behind her stopped her actions.

            "I know who you are," the voice stated calmly.

---------------------------------

Well that was chapter five.  I hope you all liked it.

TO ALL REVIEWS!!!! I am going to need some characters for this story and I like to base characters on real people. Makes the characters more realistic. Anywho, if you'd like to do this say so in your review (leave your email address) or an email to me and I will send you a form that I will make up so that I have information for a real person. Also, if you are going to do this, I might email you from time to time to see how you as a person react to something so that the character in the story can react as close as I can have them.

Hope you have enjoyed the fourth chapter of The Perfect Assassin. Review!

Thanks to:

**flowerinfirebaby** – Thanks for a eight reviews.  Your character will be in the next few chapters.

**BrokenSkye** – Well, what to you think of Skye?  Thanks for your review.

**FlamezBlaze1** – Thanks so much for your review.

**Teardrop on Fire** – You never know about Lily killing anyone.  Maybe the readers will witness one of her… ah… missions.

**natalie** – Thanks so much for your review.  And thanks for thinking so highly of my story.  But its true, people don't want Lily to be a murderer.  Oh well.  I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**brit** – Thanks for thinking so.

**Black-Rose1212** – Sorry about the wait but I'm really glad your enjoying the story enough to read again.  Thanks for the review.

**Manny2003** – Okay, totally deserved the tomatos.  Glad you like the story and thanks for your review.

**T** – Sorry to keep you away from your sleep, but I'm the same.  If I find a good story I have to finish what has been written before going to sleep.  I'm glad you like this story and hope you'll fill out the character sheet that I sent you.  Thank you for your book like review.  Hope you like this chapter.

**Mandegal** – Grrr.  At least you read the chapter.  I promise we'll write soon.  **:**p

**LadyElven **- Oh, Lillix will be arrogant, just is keeping it under wraps for the moment.  And she only just got to Hogwarts, Voldemort will be along soon.  Glad you liked her… conversation with the hat.  Thanks for the review.

**cristinaBlack** – I'm glad you like and thanks for the review.

**Indiangurl** – Thanks for reading my story.  I'm glad you love it.  About Lily's death, I meant to like when she and James die on Halloween, but I can see what you mean.  Hope you liked this chapter and thanks for your review.  I hope you update soon.


	7. Introduction

**The Perfect Assassin**

Summary: She was trainedâ to kill. She was skilledâ to kill. She was licensedâ to kill. She had precision and a good eye. She was the bestâ the best assassin Voldemort ever hadâ until she was to take care of Potterâ until she met James Potter.

Disclaimer: We only own what you do not recognize.

A/N: It was really freaky, one night I was thinking of a good Lily and James story and the next thing I knew I had the summary of this story ready. I'm not sure where it's going, but it will end with Lily's death. I will only refer to Lillix as Lily from now on because it is getting confusing to even me. Hope you enjoy. Chow Tigra

**Chapter 6 – Introduction**

Lily turned around quickly as she stuck her cloak in her bag. A girl with black hair that had red and violet strikes was leaning up against a book self. "Ummâ I'm not sure what you mean." Lily's voice squeaked.

Lily wanted to hit herself. She was Voldemort's best and here she was with nothing to say and a squeaky voice. Next thing she would fail on jobs.

"I think you do. It's not safe for a mudblood to be by their lonesome, especial now a days."

"What do you mean?" asked Lily in interest.

"Let's just say that Voldemort's supporters are getting stupider."

Lily boiled inside. No body had the right to insult Voldemort's organization around her.

She looked at the girl's badge on her robes. "A Slytherin who doesn't support Voldemort?"

"A muggleborn who says his name?" the girl challenged with a raise of her right eyebrow.

"Oh, leave the poor girl alone Kit," said another voice.

"Skye," said Kit with a nod of her head towards the new arrival.

Skye looked between her best friend and the new girl. Lily Evans or something. "I'm sorry about Kathina's manners. She's not the most social person."

Kit snorted. "It's good to see you Skye. Ever after a summer with the muggles you still haven't lost your spark."

Skye turned towards Lily. "I'm Skye by the way. The 'nice' Slytherin. And this is my friend Kit."

Lily was silently fuming. How dare the stupid children use her Lord's name so freely. She knew neither were Death Eaters, but she knew that Kit's parents were some of her Lord'sâ friends.

"I'm Lily. Ummâ it's nice to meet you."

Kit glared at Lily. "Be on your way Gryffi. You shouldn't be here."

Lily returned the glare. "I can be where ever I damn want to be." She turned to Skye. "It was nice to meet you Skye. Maybe I'll see you around sometime." She held out her hand for Skye to shake but dropped it when she heard a gasp behind her.

Lily whipped around and saw James staring at her in shock.

When he noticed her stare, he ran out of the Library.

Lily gave Skye one last glance before chasing after James calling his name.

She finally caught up to him and grabbed his arm to stop him.

"James?" she asked slowly, already disguised with herself. First she was friendly with two people who weren't Voldemort supporters and in Slytherin. A two way blow. One, to her Lord and the second to her cover. Gryffindors, much less mudbloods, did not talk to Slytherins. She had also chased after James. A stupid thing to do!

James turned around and glared at her. "Making nice with Slytherins, Evans?" he hissed.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. In the library. Gryffindors don't talk to Slytherins!"

Lily brought tears to her eyes and let them fall. She allowed James to see them before turning away. "How was I supposed to know? It's only my first day here! At my old school," she sniffed, "everyone was friends with everyone. No prejudice."

_Mental note Lillix: To do:_

_Slow and painful death for all the things done today._

"Oh." James turned Lily around. "I'm sorry for getting angry."

Lily sniffed again. "It's okay. I'm just not sure how Hogwarts works yet. James?" _Gargle when get back to dorm for saying name!_

"Yes Lily?"

"If I do something wrong, will you tell me so that I'll know in the future?" _Cut out voice box!_

"Sure, I guess. Just think of yourself as a foreigner in a new land. If you have any questions just ask me or Sirius. Remus, Rebecca, and Lisa will also help."

"Thanks James." She gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek between stepping away. _Burn skin, lips, and clothes with acid for touching!_

"Do you need me to walk back with you or will you be fine?"

"You go on ahead."

James nodded and walked away. It wasn't until he had reached the Gryffindor Common Rooms that he realized that Lily had said she was going to bed earlier.

Lily sighed with relief after the sound of James's footsteps on the stone floor disappeared.

"FUCK!" she screamed. "I almost fucked that up! Bloody hell!"

"Tisk tisk Evans. That's not very nice."

Lily turned around slowly with her wand raised at the sound of Severus's voice.

"Go away!" she hissed. "You'll blow my cover. Or at least call me a mudblood, so if someone walks by" She left her words hanging.

Severus nodded his head before disappearing with a swish of his cloak.

"Excuse me?" called out a voice a few minutes later.

Lily looked up to see a girl heading towards her with light brown hair and brown eyes. "Yes?"

"You should get back to your common rooms now. It's past curfew."

"Oh." The girl was a Gryffindor and had a badge pinned to her chest. "I'm new here and I knew my way to Gryffindor Tower before but I think I'm lost now." _Yeah right. Me, lost?_

"Oh, well that's where I'm going. I'll show you the way."

They walked in silence for awhile before the girl stopped. "I'm Azalea by the way. I'm Head Girl this year."

"Oh. I'm Lily Evans. I'm a fifth year prefect. It's nice to meet you."

When Lily got back to the Common Rooms, she headed up to her dorm to go to bed.

She opened the door and saw the four girls in the room stop talking.

"Hey Lily," said Lisa from where she sat beside Rebecca on a bed.

"Hi."

Rebecca gave a greeting as well as Lily really looked around the circular room. Clothes and female produces where already tossed around the room except on one bed which Lily's trunk was in front of.

She sat down on her bed and looked at the other two girls in the room.

Rebecca saw where she was looking. "Oh, that's Valerie Labelle," she said pointing to the girl with brown hair with purple strikes, light brown skin and green eyes.

Valerie nodded her head at Lily. "It's Val," she said to Rebecca.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Sorry," she drawled.

The other girl who could have been Val's twin had it not been for the solid brown hair and dark brown eyes popped her gum. "I'm, like, Lacey Sullivan." She giggled and popped her gum again.

"Ignore Lacey," said Val from behind her tennis magazine. "She's a gossip, so don't tell her any secrets 'cuz the school would know within an hour."

"Hey!" cried Lacey.

"Well, it's true," said Lisa.

"Anyways, be carefully around Lacey and her twin Lauren who's in Ravenclaw," said Val ignoring Lacey. "They look exactly alike except are at total different ends of the line. Lauren is good at school and well, doesn't gossip, and is loyal, and isn't a pain in the ass."

"You only say that because the two of you are, like, best friends," pouted Lacey.

"No really. Go and play with your little Hufflepuff buddies and obsess over the Marauders."

"At least the Marauders know I exist."

"Only because you annoy the hell out of them," Val shot back.

"Both of you, just please, for the love of god, be quiet," shouted Lisa over their voices.

Everyone turned to stare at Lisa in shock causing Lisa to blush and mutter that she was heading to bed.

She let the bathroom door slam behind her. So what if she was usually the quiet one. Big deal.

Lily looked at the other girls in the dorm who seemed to have frozen in place.

"What is the matter with you three?" she asked as she snapped her fingers in front of Rebecca's face.

"Nothing," said Rebecca coming out of her daze. Rebecca leaned over and opened to trunk, grabbing her pajamas. She let the lid fall before pulling her curtains shut. "Night everyone."

Lacey ignored Rebecca's words and turned back to her magazine while Val called a goodnight in return and repeated Rebecca's actions.

Lily sighed. It was going to be a long three years.

Lily groaned as she rolled over.

"It's alive!" said a voice somewhere above her causing Lily to groan again.

She grabbed her pillow, knowing that she had forgotten to close the curtains to her bed the night before and it would be bright in the room.

"Lily," said a voice as something shook her.

"Go'way," Lily muttered half asleep.

"Lily! UP NOW! Or you will be late."

"So?" questioned Lily as she pressed her face deeper into the pillow.

"So? So is all you can say? UP! Come on, Lily Billy, UP NOW! I'M HUNGRY!"

Lily was about to reply when she heard a shriek from somewhere in the room.

"SIRIUS BLACK, GET OUT OF HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"But Valerie," he whined.

"Don't call me VALERIE, you no good knuckle-head!"

"That hurt Val. That really hurt." Lily felt him sit on her bed. "Psst. Lily Billy." He leaned over her. "WAKE UP!"

A thwack was heard followed by more of Sirius' whining.

"Oww. That hurt, Val. What have I ever done to deserve that?"

"You were going to blow the poor girl's ear drum out if you continued to shout at her. And what are you doing up here anyways?"

"James said we had to take Lily down to breakfast and none of us could leave until she was with us. I was hungry, so I decided to wake her up. I wonder if she's ticklish."

Lily jumped out of bed at that word. "Don't even think about tickling me Black." She looked thoughtful. "That is, unless you have a death wish." She grinned evilly at the thought. _Ah, to get rid of Black early._

Sirius was staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Val looked at what Sirius was staring at and whacked him with the pillow again.

"Oww. What was that for?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head as he glared at Val.

"Stop ogling Lily. If you want breakfast, go down stairs so she can get ready, Black."

Sirius nodded happily and spiked out of the room at the thought of breakfast.

Umm, what was that about?" asked Lily from behind her curtains as she changed.

"That? You mean Sirius and him skipping?" answered Val as she ran a brush through her wet hair.

"Yeah."

"Sirius and James really only think of five things. Eating, pranking, girls, bothering Slytherins, and sleep."

"Right. Well, I'm going to head down now. Oh and thanks for saving my ears." Lily walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. _Gross. I hate having to be a goody-goody._

---------------------------------

Well that was chapter six. I hope you all liked it. Please don't throw anything at me for the long wait? Hides behind big brother Sorry for the long wait. I had summer school, then a trip, and then I had to get ready for school, and then I switch schools, so life has been a little hectic. SORRY SORRY SORRY! And to those who I've based CHARACTERS ON, I'm sorry if they're not really like you. Please let me know if they are or not.

Thanks to:

**me(toolazytologin)** – Thanks for your review. Sorry for the long wait for updating and I'm glad you like.

**Hcibar Sal** – Thanks for the review. It's nice to know that people really like what I write. And you will definitely be in the next one or two chapters.

**holly-evans** – Thanks for your review and sorry for the wait.

**mandyzcool** – Mandy, thanks for your review and I'm glad you like it.

**DesolateAznVamp** – Mwahahaha. Cliffies good. Sorry for the wait.

**EyesofEmerald** – I am so glad that you like my story. And I'm so glad that I inspired you to write a story. It means a lot to me that someone enjoys my work so much. So, what did you think of Val? Anything wrong with her in the story? Please let me know. Thanks for both reviews and sorry for the long wait. P.S. People seem to like the 'rag' part and I have no idea why. Lol. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

**watervollyhp** – Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like my story.

**The-Four against Marauder** – Thanks for the review and I am really sorry for the long wait. I glad you like my story and want to find out James reaction to who Lily really is, and I'll tell you. It'sâ James will know eventually. Whether that's next chapter or the middle chapter or the end chapter or in five chapters, I'll try to make it as good as I can. And you'll just have to keep reading to find out.

**PhoenixLupin** – Thanks for your review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**T** – Thanks for your reviews. I hope you liked this chapter and your not the only night person out there. Lol

**mintandsage** – Thanks for the review and sorry for the wait. I'm glad your enjoying my story.

Hope you have enjoyed the sixth chapter of The Perfect Assassin. Review!


	8. Defensive

**The Perfect Assassin**

_Summary: She was trained… to kill. She was skilled… to kill. She was licensed… to kill. She had precision and a good eye. She was the best… the best assassin Voldemort ever had… until she was to take care of Potter… until she met James Potter._

_Disclaimer: We only own what you do not recognize._

_A/N: It was really freaky, one night I was thinking of a good Lily and James story and the next thing I knew I had the summary of this story ready. I'm not sure where it's going, but it will end with Lily's death. I will only refer to Lillix as Lily from now on because it is getting confusing to even me. Hope you enjoy. Ciao Tigra_

**Chapter 7 – Defensive**

Lily sighed in annoyance. When had life become so… aggravating? She really liked her tasks. The job suited her. But this one… She was about ready to strangle Potter and 2 weeks hadn't even passed. Lily wanted to scream.

"Guess who?" whispered someone in her ear as their hands covered her eyes.

Lily's hand shot out and grabbed the person's forearm before giving it a good hard yank. She felt the air move over her shoulder as she flipped the person. Her foot, reflexively of course, pushed into the gasping person's stomach.

"Lily… Please… move… your…" Air was sucked in roughly. "Foot…"

Lily looked down into Sirius' eyes. Why was Black giving her such easy ways to get rid of him? She wanted to tear his head from his body… which really wasn't all that bad.

_AHHHHHHH! Stupid Sirius Black! I can't be attracted to him… And what was I thinking? I really wish I could get rid of him early._

She removed her foot from his stomach.

"Sorry Sirius," she apologized as she helped him up. "Reflex."

Sirius bent over and placed his hands on his knees before drawing in a long deep breath. "No… problem."

Over the past week and a half the Marauders, for the most part, had welcomed Lily into their group. She also hung out with Rebecca and Lisa from her dorm, and on occasion, she talked with Kit, Skye, and their friend Blair Zamora. She had become friendly with Val and Lauren but tended to avoid Lacey. She even went out of her way to talk to Azalea the Head Girl once and a while. You never know when you need connects was the philosophy that got her through talking with all those people.

"Really, I am sorry Sirius. It's just," she said wanting to laugh at the pain she had obviously caused him. "I'm not used to people sneaking up on me." _No I'm used to being the one to do the sneaking!_ "It just startled me."

"S'ok. I just wanted to let you know that an owl arrived for you in the common room with a letter from your uncle, Mortimer, I believe."

Lily wanted to giggle again. Uncle Mortimer indeed. _Thank you,_ she thought, _Finally some communication with intelligent and mature people._

"Gee, thanks Sirius. I'll see you later, okay?" she yelled as she took off at a run.

"Welcome," Sirius rasped out.

Lily shouted the password to the portrait of the Fat Lady and ran over to the owl waiting for.

She reached out for the letter but the bird hopped away from her. Usually she would have cursed the bird and called it names but she was so glad for the acknowledgement from her Sire that she couldn't care less.

"Oh, come here you beautiful bird, you."

The owl looked over her carefully before slowly moving before her and holding out its leg.

"Thank you." Lily untied the letter and ran up the girls stair case before diving onto her bed and closing the curtains.

She quickly ripped the seal on the letter and let her eyes zoom across the words, eating them all up.

She quickly opened her bedside drawer and withdrew some parchment, a quill, and a bottle of ink.

She wrote her reply before casting a spell on the parchment and writing a different note where the last on had been. The newest note read:

Uncle Mortimer,

How are you? How are my darling cousins? What mischief have they been up to lately? I miss you so much. Hogwarts is alright. I like it. It's different then my last school. The people here are very… open. And there are a lot of people here. Much more than at Dublin. I miss Dublin a lot. I wish my parents hadn't transferred me. I miss all my friends, though the ones I am making here are okay. I talk to the Head Girl, most of the people in my year that are in my house, and surprisingly a few Slytherins. The Slytherins that I talk to are nothing like I thought they would be, uncle. The library here is great. There are so many interesting books in there. If my new friends didn't drag me out I think I would be finished all the books before Christmas. Well, I'm doing okay. I'll see you at Christmas I hope.

Love, you niece,

Lily

Lily rolled the parchment up and then sealed it. She carried it down to the common room after putting her supplies away. She headed for the portrait hole when a voice made her stop.

"It took you a long time to write to your uncle," said James from behind her. He was leaning against the wall beside the girls' staircase with his arms crossed over his chest.

Lily turned around in anger. Potter was supposed to be easy. He had been suspicious of her ever since catching her talking to Kit and Skye the first nice. He was always watching her. She could always feel his eyes on her which was uncomfortable since she was used to being the one doing the watching. She had found out from Sirius that the first morning James had wanted to wait for her because he didn't want her out of his site after the pervious night.

It had made her furious that he was keeping tabs on her. That was supposed to be her job.

"Not that it's any of your business, but my uncle and I have a very good relationship. He's like a second father to me."

James pushed himself off the wall and stalked towards her, the light making his eyes look haunted.

"What is your problem with me James?" Lily asked him as she stepped up to him so that they were an arm's length away. "Is it that I talked to Slytherins and no one ended up in the hospital wing? Is it because I still talk to them? Is it because I transferred here and because I'm new and you don't know, which you haven't tried to do, you think I'm someone suspicious? What is it James?" By now they were nose to nose, breathing in the very breath that they other had just exhaled.

James said nothing as he just stared at her.

Lily wanted to roll her eyes. God, could he aggravate her. What to do, what to do?

In a moment of brilliant or great stupidity, Lily placed her lips over James.

Their lips were sealed together for a second that seemed an eternity as electricity shot through their bodies.

Lily ripped her lips from James' in shock and ran from the common room which she didn't return to well after curfew.

**"No. I won't do it. I can't do it. I… I think I love him."**

_Well that was chapter six. I hope you all liked it. Please don't throw anything at me for the long wait? Sorry for the long wait. SORRY SORRY SORRY! And to those who I've based CHARACTERS ON, I'm sorry if they're not really like you. Please let me know if they are or not._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed._

_**mrsjesspotter – How authors come up with great ideas? I have no clue. Just get inspired by something, I guess. But if there is another answer, let me know cuz I'd love to know**._

_Hope you have enjoyed the seventh chapter of The Perfect Assassin. Review!_


	9. Halloween

**The Perfect Assassin**

_Summary: She was trained… to kill. She was skilled… to kill. She was licensed… to kill. She had precision and a good eye. She was the best… the best assassin Voldemort ever had… until she was to take care of Potter… until she met James Potter._

_Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognize._

_A/N: Sorry for the long (almost 2 year) wait. I've had some stuff going on in my life that took up a lot of time and took away my muses. Stuff like that happens, unfortunately. But I'm back and I hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 8 – Halloween**

It was now Halloween and Lily still couldn't get her kiss with James out of her head. Much less the dream she had had the night after the kiss. The dream that she couldn't remember but had left her in a cold sweat and with a feeling of dread in her stomach. She had tried spells, charms, curses to remember the dream but nothing was helping. Worst of all, she had almost broken her cover trying to get Severus to help her by making her a potion that had a chance of helping her.

She had been asking for his help and had heard someone approaching them. Thinking on her feet, she slapped Severus just as Potter had rounded the corner with Black. Before any of the boys could process what was going on, she yelled at Severus to never try to steal a kiss from her again. Severus quickly understood what was happening and had replied that he thought mudbloods were supposed to be easy and wanted to see for himself. It had landed him with quick a few curses from Black and Potter for his comment.

Personally, she was sure they would curse Severus whenever there were no professors present and they could get away with it but she couldn't voice that thought. She still needed to get the people around Potter – and Potter – to trust her more. After the kiss, Potter was even more suspicious of her and seemed to be watching her every move. He didn't corner her as he had when she kissed him but that didn't stop her from feeling uncomfortable with his looks.

During her occasional midnight meetings with Severus and Lucius – where Lucius mocked her lack of success in her mission and she had to restrain from cursing him – Severus told her she needed a new strategy to get Potter's attention from suspicion to attraction. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she knew he was right. She had been cocky when she had first arrived at Hogwarts and was now paying for her mistakes with time that she was wasting.

During their meeting the night before, she had outlined her plan to them. A few nights pervious she had heard Potter and his friends talking about their plans for Halloween. Lucius was going to curse her and they were going to leave her in the Marauders' path for the night. The rest of the plan would hopefully play out as they had planned it. Now all they had to do was to wait for the Halloween feast to end and they could start.

Lily glanced away from her conversation with Val and Lisa to nod at Lucius. It was almost time. All she had to do now was to make a good excuse and excuses were where she excelled. Well, that and killing people. Placing a hand on her stomach, a set a pained look on her face. Val and Lisa immediately stopped talking.

"You ok, Lil?" Val asked in concern.

Lily wanted to grind her teeth for the farther shortening of her name. _Lil, ewww!_ "Cramps. I'm going to head to bed and lie down."

Both girls nodded in understanding. "Do you want us to come with you?"

"No, stay and enjoy the feast. I'll see you guys later." Waving, she walked slowly out of the hall. Just as she reached the doors, she heard Potter questioning the girls as to where she was going and why followed by Black exclaiming that they gave way too much information and going back to his food.

As soon as she slipped out and the doors closed behind her, she smirked. Sometimes being female had its advantages. Letting the smirk fall from her face, she hurried to the spot she would be meeting Lucius at. She still had about five minutes before he would arrive on one of the paths that lead to Gryffindor Tower and the secret passage to Hogsmeade. The path that the Marauders would be taking in about 30 minutes.

She had plans to play with all of them.

---

The Marauders laughed as they walked down the hallway. They were going to make a quick trip to Hogsmeade to get some firewhiskey for the party that night before heading up to their common room. The party was going to be one of the best that year.

As they turned into the hallway that led to the statue, James spotted a crumbled figure on the ground. Slowing his friends down, they looked around the hallway to see if anyone was around before approaching the still figure. A strand of red hair that lay in a strip of moonlight gave away the identity of the person on the ground.

Rushing forward, Sirius fell to his knees and turned the pale and bloody face toward him. "Oh, Lily, who did this to you?" Wrapping his arms around her body, he started to stand but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked over at James, the boy's face impossible to read.

"Sirius, you need to get Dumbledore. He's the farthest away and you're the fastest. I'll take her."

Sirius wanted to question James. His friend had been hostile toward Lily for some time now and he wasn't sure why. He wasn't sure he should trust Lily to someone who seemed to dislike her so much. Looking over at Remus, he knew James was right. Remus would go on ahead and alert Madame Pomfrey they were coming, while he wand Peter would get Dumbledore and McGonagall. With a sigh, he stood and placed Lily in James' arms. "Take her right to the Hospital Wing, Prongs. Nothing funny because you don't like her."

He gave the other boy a hard look before leaving the hallway at a run with Peter just a few paces behind him. Remus left in the other direction after looking curiously at James and Lily. If she didn't look half dead and unconscious, they would have looked good together.

Once Remus was gone, James looked down at the load in his arms and sighed. "Lily, what happened to you?" It was the first words he had spoken to her since just before she kissed him and had left him confused. The feelings that had moved through him from the brief kiss had been on his mind since then and he had been trying to figure out why. Why had she kissed him? Why had she run off? Why was he feeling that way? And why did he feel the need to watch her?

Shaking his head, he set off for the Hospital Wing, vowing silently to Lily that whoever hurt her would get it worse by him.

---

"**No. I won't do it. I can't do it. I… I think I love him."**

With a scream, Lily shot up from the hospital bed covered in sweat. Large hands quickly pushed her back onto the bed and even though she struggled against them to let her go, she didn't have enough strength to get them to even loosen their hold on her.

"Lily, you need to breathe and calm down. Madame Pomfrey's on her way."

Before the voice could register in her mind as Potter's, Lily blacked out.

---

"**Careful, Lillix. I'm starting to think you don't believe in our cause anymore."**

This time, no scream accompanied Lily as she woke for the second time in the Hospital Wing. Opening her eyes slowly, she could tell it was the middle of the night and it made her wonder how long she had been out for. Shifting slightly, she looked around her for some clue. To her surprise, she found Potter in the chair beside her bed. He was fast asleep and holding her hand in both of his.

_What the hell_? She tried to remove her hand from his grip but found she didn't have the energy. She was going to kill Lucius for this. He wasn't supposed to drain her so much. Letting herself fall back onto the pillows, she stared at the ceiling. Was Potter sitting there an indication that their plan had worked? She hoped so or else she would have gone through all of that for nothing. _How lovely_, she thought before falling back to sleep.

---

The next time Lily woke, it took her a moment to realize the grip on her hand was no longer there and that it was now daytime. Sitting up with some effort, she looked around again, trying to spot someone or something that would be useful to her. On the bedside table beside her, there was a full water glass and she gratefully picked it up and took a long drink. It helped to sooth her throat.

Once her throat felt better, she knew it was time to call for the Matron of the Ward. "Madame Pomfrey?" Her voice echoed in the empty Hospital Wing.

The woman came out of a door at the back of the Wing and once she realized it was Lily that had called for her, she came rushing over. "Oh Miss Evans, it is so good to see you awake. We were starting to worry."

"We?" Who else had been worried? And why?

"Of course we, Miss Evans. Why, James Potter has been in here every night for the past three weeks, making sure that you were comfortable and that your nightmares didn't disturb your rest. He's been very worried that you wouldn't wake. Him and Professor Dumbledore. The professor has some questions for you when you are ready."

Three weeks? She was out for three weeks? She was going to kill Lucius. Except… Potter had been watching over her for all three weeks. She hoped it wasn't because he was still suspicious of her. Then she could kill Lucius, resurrect him, and do it again.

When the Matron cleared her throat, she realized she had drifted off. "Maybe it a few days. I'm not feeling very well."

The Matron smiled at her as she started to examine Lily with her wand to check her progress. "Of course, dear, that is understandable."

_---- _

_I hope everyone enjoyed the 8th chapter of The Perfect Assassin and again, sorry for the long wait. I can't make any promises but I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story over my hiatus. Please, leave a review. It really makes my day._


	10. Lucius' Turn

**The Perfect Assassin**

_**WARNING: Mentions of rape and torture in this chapter.**_

_Summary: She was trained… to kill. She was skilled… to kill. She was licensed… to kill. She had precision and a good eye. She was the best… the best assassin Voldemort ever had… until she was to take care of Potter… until she met James Potter._

_Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognize._

_A/N: Ok, so I'm not sure if my muse is back or not but I'm here. So I decided that I'm going to try to finish 5th year before the end of March. I'm thinking five to six more chapters but we'll see. Anyways, this chapter is because of the long wait and because of the reviews I got with less than 24 hours that completely made my day._

_Ok, I need to clarify something and I don't know if I've done it before. In the earlier chapters in the Author's Notes where is says that this story will go until Lily's death, it's not a major plot point. I'm not killing Lily before her time. Lily dies with James Potter on October 31st, 1981 by Voldemort and no time before then. This story will go until then._

**Chapter 9 – Lucius' Turn**

It had taken her two days in the Hospital Wing before Madame Pomfrey had let her out. Two days of no magic and crappy food. Two days of questioning looks from people after she told Dumbledore that she had no idea what had happened to her. Black as well as the girls from her dorm were constantly visiting her while they didn't have class. But Potter hadn't come back. Not until late at night when she was supposed to be sleeping.

Potter had been back both nights, watching her as she pretended to sleep. He always seemed to come in while she was just about to fall asleep and Lily found it rather hard for one to go to sleep if someone was burning holes in their back. So she would lie still and he watched her and only sleep once he was gone. She wasn't sure if it was comforting to know that Potter was coming to see her, meaning the plan was working, or if she should be concerned and Potter was watching her because he was suspicious of her hospital visit.

Lily was getting rather fed up with the whole thing. She couldn't read Potter and needed to know what was going on in his head. Of course, the damned boy's mind was blocked. With parents like his, she wasn't surprised. They would never be careless around something like their son's mind. Oh well, what was a job without the element of challenge?

Lily was dragged from her thoughts by the entrance of Madame Pomfrey. She was starting to hate the woman. She was like a hawk. Ever so watchful. It was enough to make Lily want to pull her hair out, strand by strand.

"Well, Miss Evans, it seems I have keep you in here long enough. Professor Dumbledore has requested you be released. He seems to think you have missed enough classes and with it being so close to Christmas Break, you need to catch up." Sending Lily a glare to let her know she wasn't happy with Dumbledore and that she was to leave, she turned toward her office. "If that man knows so much about students' health, he should run the Wing!" The door slammed behind her.

Lily quickly changed into clothes that someone had brought from her and gathered her belongs – tucking her wand into her sleeve – before sending a rather nasty glare at the Matron's office and leaving the Hospital Wing. On her way back to Gryffindor Tower, she wondered if her sire would be mad or happy if she got rid of the woman when she did her job at the school.

Smiling at the portrait – she had an appearance to keep up with – she entered the common room once she gave the password. She was rather thankful that it was early Saturday morning instead of midday when everyone would be around. At 7 am, the common room was virtually empty. Unfortunately, luck was against Lily it seemed. Potter was the only person in the room with her.

Looking at her feet to pretend that she hadn't noticed him, she tried to make her way to the Girl's Staircase before he noticed her. A few feet before the staircase, a throat was cleared and she could feel his eyes on her back. A feeling she had definitely become familiar with these past few days.

"We need to talk Evans." Potter's voice was gruff from lack of sleep, she was sure. After all, he had only left the Hospital Wing several hours earlier and she doubted he had slept since getting back. Not if he was here waiting for her.

Groaning silently, Lily cursed whatever higher beings there were listening. They didn't seem to like her these days. Actually, they seemed to hate her. Nothing was going the way she wanted – or needed – it to be going. Damn everything to hell and back again. This was getting tiring. And she didn't need this right now. Actually, she could do without this forever. That was a pleasant thought. Of course, once Potter was dead, she would never have to deal with him again. That made her smile.

"Yes, James?" A meek voice and a innocent look were sent Potter's way, hoping that whatever he wanted to say to her would be quick and show her that she didn't need to kill, resurrect, and kill Lucius again but just kill him the one time. Of course, for her owe pleasure she might want to resurrect and kill him several more times after the first killing but that had nothing to do with Potter. Just Lucius being Lucius.

Potter ran a hand threw his hair and he drew in a breath. A nervous habit Lily had noticed about him. She had heard girls giggling about it in bathrooms. They thought it was cute. She thought it gave him away. "I heard Pomfrey and Dumbledore talking when he first came by. They decided not to tell you but I thought you should know…" Potter looked so uncomfortable.

Dread filled Lily from the stomach up. What had happened? Had they found dark magic surrounding her and wondered how it had gotten there? Was something wrong with her? Was she sick? "What is it?"

Potter now looked sick as he seemed to find the best way to tell her what he knew. Moving closer so that he could see her face better, he told her news that made her go blank. He watched her face freeze up and then… nothing. He wasn't very surprised. His mother once told him how some people dealt with such news and while Lily's reaction wasn't textbook, he had been prepared for it. Watching her fight the shock and try to process what he'd told her, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Lily. I don't like you but no one deserves for this to happen. No one."

Lily simply stood limp in his arms, her face going back to being blank even as her mind raced. Lucius wasn't getting the chance to die by her hands. No, she was going to torture him in everyway possible and then tell her sire so that he would either kill Lucius or torture him even more. She would make him regret what he did.

Potter continued, hoping that his talking was getting through to her and pulling her back to the real world. "I know we're not friends but I'll catch who did this to you, Lily."

Lily pulled away from him. She didn't want his pity but she needed it for her job. Maybe if it had been a different time, different job, and they had been different people she might have felt touched by his concern, but she didn't. She felt numb but knew in the back of her mind that she needed to carry on with her charade. "Please, James, please promise me you won't tell anyone or do anything about this. I don't want anyone knowing. Can we keep this between us?"

Potter looked shocked but let her go. He doubted she trusted men right now and wasn't thinking clearly but he would respect her wishes because she asked him too. They weren't friends but Sirius and Remus seemed to be okay with her and maybe it was time that he was as well. Besides, she would need someone around who knew what had happened and would be there for her if she even needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to talk to. "Alright Lily, between us. But promise you'll come to me if you change your mind or need someone to talk to. Or even if you need a shoulder to cry on."

His gaze was so solemn that Lily found herself nodding to his demands. Talk about an in! "I promise." She looked away from a moment before glancing back at Potter. "I need to go. I feel so… dirty."

Without waiting for a response from Potter, Lily fled up the stairs to her dorm and after dropping her stuff on her bed, rushed to the showers. She needed to scrub away the dirt on her body that Potter had left there.

---

Lily wasn't sure if she wanted to scowl Lucius for his stupidity on letting her trick him into the situation he was in or if she wasn't to laugh at him. Neither seemed really appropriate to her though. Lucius deserved what he was currently getting and even more than what she was dishing out. Which was why she was going to turn him over to Voldemort. She would offer him the same curtsey he gave her. Permanent scarring.

The situation had started simply enough. She had send Lucius an anonymous letter with a school owl, asking him to meet her in Filch's office for an afternoon screw. Next, she sent Filch on a wild goose chase around the school and placed both strong silencing charms and notice-me-not charms on the room that would not set in until he arrived. And then she waited. She had all the time in the world.

Lucius came like the dog she knew he was. As soon as he arrived and the door closed behind him, she stunned him from behind. Tit for tat. Removing his wand from his back pocket – stupid boy would blow off a cheek one day! – she called all items he had on him to her; she didn't want to touch him more than necessary. Out came condoms, lub, a picture of her in the shower – which made her shutter and was burned immediately – and other items teenage boys were known for having in their possessions. After that, she set him up to her liking and against his.

Once she was all ready, she unstunned Lucius and let him have a look around. Being strung, upside down, by one's toes certainly gave someone a new perspective on life. Lily was smiling smugly from the chair in the center of the room, glad that she had remembered Lucius's dislike for being tied up and gagged.

"How's it hanging, Lucy? Personally, my week's been pretty bad. First, 3 weeks unconscious in the Hospital Wing and then two conscious days there. I think the 3 weeks was the better part of my stay. Next, I get back and have to endure a conversation then a hug from Potter. Of course, during this oh so delightful conversation, I found out from Potter that during my 'attack,' I had been raped. Imagine my surprise at that new. You might not be able to since you don't have much of an imagination but do try. Quite shocking, really."

She walked around his slightly swaying form, trailing a single finger over his naked spine. Flicking his nape, she laughed. "It would be so easy to break your spine right now. A small spell, really…" She continued around so that she could look him in the eye. "Did you think I wouldn't find out that you took liberties with me? Do you think the Dark Lord won't find out?"

There was no fear in Lucius' eyes like she had expected but instead, amusement. Pulling of the gag, Lily slapped his face. "What is so amusing?"

Lucius laughed. "You don't know, do you? Our Lord found out about your kiss with Potter and his suspicious of you after that. When I told him of our plan, he told me to add that in as a little treat for you. To remind you who you work for and what your job is."

Lily slapped him again and watched with a blank face as his head snapped to the left. "I know who I work for, you fool, and I will never for it. I am him most dedicated servant and his heir."

Lucius laughed again. "As long as you remember your place, Lillix. Now let me down."

Lily smiled coldly at Lucius and was pleased as a small amount of fear blossomed in his eyes. She replaced the gag over his mouth and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I have other plans, Lucy."

Walking over to the desk, she lifted up at glass jar and then approached Lucius once more. Waving the jar in his face, she pulled out her wand. As she levitated the jar up to where Lucius hung from the ceiling and removed the lid, she explained. "Those are fire ants, Lucy. Their venom – if enough is introduced into the body – can kill a person. And some lucky people are allergic to them. Let's find out if you're one of the lucky people." With a wave of her wand, the jar tipped over Lucius' pant legs, letting the ants fall inside.

As she waved and gave him once last smile before leaving the room, Lucius screamed around his gag, straining to get away from the ants and the get down. Closing the door behind her and listening for any sound, she turned to Snape who had been standing watch and was going to clean up for her.

"Wait five minutes before going in and giving him the anti-venom. If he's allergic, drag him up to the Hospital Wing and make up some excuse. I don't really care what you say. I'll contact you soon."

With nods between the two, Lily left the hallway and headed for the library. She had schoolwork to catch up on and a boy to seduce.

---

_I hope everyone enjoyed the 9th chapter of The Perfect Assassin even though it is slightly… angsty. As I said last chapter, I can't make any promises but I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story over my hiatus as well as for the last chapter. Please, leave a review. It really makes my day._


End file.
